


Wolves of New York

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: High School and beyond, M/M, Out of Character, Rich Uncles who buy teenagers warehouses filled with wonderful toys, Rock Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Derek's life like in New York?<br/>What if he had a best  friend?<br/>What if he was in a band?<br/>What if he fell in love?<br/>This story will follow Derek Hale through the lifting of the haze created by his family's death, to the time when Laura leaves for Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about New York, so I won't really mention many locations. Also, this story will contain a relationship between Derek Hale and a Male OC.

You never think that you’ll lose everything.  You always think that your family will always be there…until they’re not.

It was his fault really.  He had seen a pretty girl who showed interest in him and he had let her wrap him around her finger.  Losing his virginity wasn’t worth what had come next.  It wasn’t worth the fire that claimed all but two other members of his family; leaving one of them disfigured and catatonic while the other was given a position of power that they had never wanted.

It was his fault but he could never tell.

He knew it was selfish of him to keep it buried.  He was the reason that so many innocent lives had been snuffed out in a wave of flames and pain; but he couldn’t tell his sister.  He knew that if Laura found out…she would leave him…and he truly would be alone.

There was nothing left for them now in Beacon Hills.

Their Uncle Peter was no longer in intensive care at the hospital and the town held nothing but painful memories.

They fled, leaving the quite little town that they had always known for the bustle of a city clear across the country.

 

***  
  
New York is a city filled with so many people that it’s easy to become just a face in the crowd.  It’s easy to go without being noticed.  It was the perfect place for a couple of young werewolves without a pack.

They had been in the city for a month so far.  They were living in a small apartment in a crappy apartment building but they didn’t mind.  They were never really in the apartment.  Laura spent most of her time looking for a job while Derek spent his time wandering the city and getting lost.  When he got lost…the pain seemed to subside.

Laura put up with it because she knew that he was grieving; but she wouldn’t let her little brother become a high school dropout.  She refused for him to have that life.

***  
  
The school was different than the one in Beacon Hills.  There were so many more students for a much smaller campus.  It didn’t matter though.  He would only be here for two years and then he could continue getting lost.

The teachers didn’t bother to introduce him; and he felt that it was a small mercy that he was allowed to seamlessly slip into the anonymity of New York.

***  
  
His life had become a haze.

No one knew him and he knew no one.

His life became the sounds and scents of the city, the halls of his little high school, and the paint peeling walls of the little room that held a simple mattress for his bed.

Days passed in this haze.

Weeks.

Months…

And then the haze began to lift all because of a voice in the darkness.

***  
  
Derek never really knew where he was.  Sometimes he would end up surrounded by posh boutiques; sometimes he would end up on what was clearly Wall Street.  He had ended up in Time Square several times and often let himself wander through Central Park.

The simple wandering began to turn into something more.  It was almost like he was looking for something.  His feet carried him and he let them.  Each day he felt like he was getting closer and closer to some amazing secret.

The haze lifted slightly when he was searching, enough for him to take note of street names.

But his feet had been carrying him to some less than savory places lately.  It wasn’t that the area was littered with crime; but the buildings were all abandoned warehouses and he wondered if he was actually still in New York.

His feet continued carrying him here over and over until he finally heard the voice.

_“Workin' your fingers to the bone  
Driving you mad and you should've known  
Wrap it up baby I'm takin' you home,  
Get off your throne  
I want you alone”_

He could remember seeing what appeared to be moving trucks in the area recently; all parked outside of the warehouse where the sound of live music was coming from.  That voice seemed to ease the beast inside of him.  He noticed a fire escape that connected to the second story catwalk of the building.  He climbed quickly and silently slipped in the door to see a stage with a couple of kids on it, playing instruments but it was the one that was singing that had Derek’s attention.  
  
 _“Take just a little bit of time  
Just to make you feel right  
Just enough to ease the bite  
Hit the lights”_

The singer had dirty blond hair that was cut short and slicked back with sweat.  From what Derek could see, his skin was pale but it could have just been the lighting in the small warehouse.  Greenish blue eyes looked up at him almost as if knowing that he was in the room.  Full lips smirked as a hand with long elegant fingers wrapped around the microphone pole.  
  
 _“You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders  
Let me be the one to relieve it.  
Lets get unprofessional  
Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with  
  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need  
  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need”_

Derek’s fingers tightened around the guardrail of the catwalk as he leaned forward to get a better look.  His eyes now turned to the others in the band.  They were all older than the boy who was singing; perhaps in their twenties while the teen appeared to be Derek’s age.  He couldn’t understand why they were in the same band with someone so young.  Derek found himself sitting on the catwalk and watching the rest of the performance.  
  
 _“Feeling the tension, feeling the stress  
I've got a motion I wanna' confess  
Looking so good when your hair is a mess  
I'm tearing the buttons right off of your dress  
(OH)  
Working you overtime  
I'm getting you over the line  
I'm climbing your ladder and making you better  
Cos' it's what you need  
  
  
You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders  
Let me be the one to relieve it.  
Lets get unprofessional  
Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with  
  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need  
  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need  
  
  
Just a little bit of  
Just a little bit of  
Just a little bit of  
Just a little (OH)  
  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need  
  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need  
  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need  
  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need”_

The music faded away and instruments were placed down before a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes clapped the singer on the back.

“Such an amazing voice for a sixteen year old.  I wish we didn’t have to leave.  You should really be looking for a band.”

The singer rolled his eyes.

“It’s not so easy Neal.  Not so many kids my age are as good at playing music as you and your friends.  Do you guys really have to go back to school?  Why do you have to go so far away?  I mean, mom and dad are gone now.  It’s just us.”

Neal sighed and wrapped an arm around the singer.

“Us and Uncle Anthony who was more than happy to buy this warehouse for you and stock it full of games and musical equipment on top of amazing security…when you actually set the alarms anyway.”

“It’s not the same Neal.”

Neal sighed softly.  “I know kiddo.  It’s just four years.  I’ll be back on holidays and long weekends like now.  But we got to go if we plan no getting back in time for our classes.  Be safe; yea?”

Mason nodded and watched as his brother Neal and the others walked away.  Derek watched as Mason moved over to a warn leather couch and dropped down into it.  He watched as Mason ran his hands through his sweaty hair and took in the boy’s scent, curious about him.

He could smell the pain that the boy was feeling.  He knew the pain of not having anyone.  Poor kid.

***  
  
Derek had decided to walk to school.  He had gotten an early start and had taken an umbrella to combat the soft drizzle that was falling on the city.  His feet effortlessly stepped over puddles on his way to the building that housed the only legal form of child abuse.

He never really paid any attention on his way to school; but today he noticed the music store on the way; and more importantly the guitar display in the window.

Derek had a guitar once.  He had been pretty good at it too.  Hell; he had even written that bitch Kate a song once.  The same night he sang it to her was the same night that he lost his virginity.  He closed his eyes at the memory only for the image behind his eyes to switch to sweaty blonde hair and blue green eyes.

Mason.  The singer without a band.

Maybe he should save up some money for a new guitar.

***  
  
Mason’s scent was everywhere.  It was faded as if Mason hadn’t been there since the Friday before the long weekend.  Mason, the singer that Derek had become fascinated with shared the same school as he did.

It was in his English class that he caught the first site of Mason.

The teen sat in the back of the class with a red leather journal open and his pen scratching against the expensive paper.

The teacher hadn’t entered yet, and Derek wanted desperately to get up and talk to the other teen.  For the first time in his life he found himself scared.

What should he say?  ‘Oh hey, I sort of snuck into your warehouse and watched you sing.  Killer voice man.  Can I join the band?  I’m pretty good at guitar…though I don’t actually have one anymore.’

His decision was taken from him when the teacher finally walked in.

***  
  
The second time Derek had a chance to talk to Mason was after school; though he wasn’t happy with the circumstances.

The school pretty much only had a basketball court for its outdoor gym class.  Often times; kids would stick around after school to play some hoops.  At first he thought that was what was going on.  There was a group of four boys surrounding two other boys.  When Derek’s nose caught the scent of Mason and blood he knew that something bad was going down.

He slipped into the court and made his way into the small circle of bystanders.  Mason had a busted lip and seemed to be more on the defense then the offense.

“What are you going to do Fenris?  Mommy and Daddy wolf have gone and left you all alone, and brother wolf had abandoned you.”

Mason snarled but didn’t move to attack; instead blocking a blow from a bystander standing behind him only to get a punch to the stomach by the one he was supposed to be fighting.

“You’re little pack has gone away and left you a lone little wolf.”

Derek grabbed the shoulder of the boy that had attacked Mason from behind and threw him behind him and into one of the pole that held the basketball hoop.

“He’s not alone.”

Mason looked shocked and fell out of his fighting stance when Derek came to his aid.  It left him right open for the next attack which Derek intercepted.  He grabbed the fist heading for Mason’s head and twisted and squeezed; bringing the attacker to his knees.

“Le’go, Le’go!”

Derek pushed, causing the teen to fall backwards on the ground and clutch his probably broken hand to his chest.  Derek looked at the other three teens who all scattered, dragging their injured friends with them.

“You okay?”

“I can handle myself.”

Derek snorted.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.  But it wasn’t a fair fight.  I thought I should even the odds.”

Mason scowled before his face softened, only to wince when his lip pulled lightly.  Mason touched his lip lightly, his fingers coming back with a bit of blood.

“I’ve had worse.  But usually Neal is with me.”

“Who’s Neal?”

“My brother.  You saw him last night when you snuck into the warehouse.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Mason smirked, despite the fact that it pulled at his split lip.

“Not that you’re a bad liar or anything; but the security in the warehouse is great…and it caught you entering the catwalk’s fire door on camera.  It was a night vision camera for that dark corner…and man…it made your eyes look freaky.  More animal than human.  It was cool but it was also very obviously you.”

Derek sighed.  He couldn’t lie his way out of this one.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay man.”

“Also…sorry about your band.”

“College will do that to a band.  Especially when the others want to focus on careers that are actually stable and not on the rock star dream.  But I’m still in high school so I’m aloud to dream, right?”

“You wouldn’t be human if you didn’t.  So, why did they call you a lone wolf?  And your brother a wolf…your whole family actually?”

He smelled completely human…but perhaps?  No it couldn’t be.  No one but hunters really knows about werewolves.

“My last name is Fenris.  We learned last year that Fenris was the giant wolf son of the Norse god Loki.  They started to make fun of me because of it; but it wasn’t until my folks passed that the taunting really picked up.  I can handle it though.  I actually find it pretty cool that my family is named after the wolf that is supposed to bring about Ragnorok. “

Well, if anyone was to find out what Derek truly was; he wanted it to be this kid.

“So…do you play any instruments?”

Derek actually smiled.  “Guitar, or I used too.  I lost everyone in my family but my sister in a house fire several months ago.  My guitar went up in flames.”

“F…fire?”

Mason looked a bit shaky.

“Yea.  Yours too?”

Mason nodded slowly.  “Someone set their office on fire.  Five people died.”

Derek took a few steps forward and held out his hand, feeling a new kinship towards this human wolf.

“Derek Hale.”

Mason’s pained look changed as he saw the hand and took it in his own.

“Mason Fenris.”

 


	2. A New View of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning...I know nothing of New York.

The warehouse looked a lot different from the ground floor than it did from the darkness of the catwalk.  The walls were lined with computer equipment, televisions with game systems and shelves filled with various gadgets.

“How do you keep this all safe in a secluded part of the city?”

Mason shrugged.  “The security system is top notch.  It’s almost impossible to get in without the key and add the security code…not to mention that there is a police station just five minutes away.”

“And how does a kid going to the school that we go to…have enough money for all of this?”

Mason sighed at Derek’s question.

“My uncle is loaded.  He abandoned the family when he struck it big.  I never met him before my parent’s funeral, and he’s never really around at home.  This was his way of buying me off.  I refused to change schools though.  He wanted me to go to this prestigious private school but there is no way I’m going to wear a school uniform.  Even though my brother’s no longer there to protect me, even though I’m a target to some of the other kids; I refuse to leave.”

Mason sighed and walked over to a refrigerator that was stationed in one corner.  He pulled out a couple of root beers and twisted off both caps before handing one over to Derek.

“So what about you?  You said that your family died in a fire and that it’s just you and your sister, but I don’t know anything else.”

Derek shrugged and moved to sit down on the comfortable looking leather couch.  He sank into the cushions and vaguely wondered if he would ever be able to find his way back out.

“I grew up in a small town in California.  We had a lot of property but it was all in a wooded area down a dirt road.  Still; it was home.  We’d always wander around through the forest and my folks would get worried because of the bears and mountain lions.  I was nearly eaten by one of the lions when I was ten.  I shimmied up a tree and got stuck.  My uncle Peter found me two hours later.”  He laughed softly at the memory of jumping into his uncles arms and feeling so safe when the man wrapped him up in a blanket and took him home.  “He’s catatonic now in a hospital back in Beacon Hills.  My sister moved us here in the hope of finding work.  She got it as a paralegal at some law firm.”

Derek watched as Mason moved to sit beside him; taking a swig of his drink before looking over at Derek again.

“The city must be a huge change for you.”

“I find myself getting overwhelmed by it often.  There are so many people and so many new scents and sounds.  It’s claustrophobic.  I miss the forest.  I miss the little mom and pop stores.  Hell, I even miss my old high school.  You know, we had a swimming pool, a lacrosse and soccer field and a baseball field.”

“Damn, nice facility.  All we got is the basketball court and the gym which is on the small size.  Oh, and the weight room.  Though we do have some pretty cool field trips.  Last year we got to see a Broadway play.  Then there are all the museums.  Bet you don’t have things like that back in Beacon Hills.”

“Well, no.  We have the bowling alley though.”

Mason looked at him with a raised eyebrow that seemed to ask if he was serious.  Derek laughed softly.

“I kid you not Mase.  And it did great business too.  There is this little restaurant in it and an arcade and some pool tables.  All the kids go there for their dates.  The fanciest restaurant we had in town was the Olive Garden.”

“Derek, you are deprived.  I’ll tell you what; let me show you MY New York city.”

Derek could only nod to agree.

***  
It was too late that night to be shown Mason’s version of New York.  It was decided that they would head out the next morning for the exploration of the city.

At four in the morning, Derek was regretting telling Mason where he lived.  Somehow the teen had broken into the apartment and was standing over Derek holding a steaming cup of coffee.  It was the scent of coffee that woke him up.

“Wha?”

“Get up.  I said I would show you MY New York and MY New York starts early.”

Derek looked at the clock before reaching out to take the coffee that was being handed to him.  He wondered slightly how Mason had gotten fresh coffee so early in the morning; but realized that this was New York, so really…where couldn’t he get the coffee this early in the morning?

Mason leaned down and sniffed Derek’s skin before wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Dude, you stink.  Go shower and get dressed, and hurry or we’ll miss the best things.”

***  
  
It turned out that the best things resided in a large open market.  It was only five in the morning and the sun hadn’t even really started to rise yet; but the scents of fresh baked bread and other delights was invading his nose and making his stomach rumble.

“This is a little known place.  My mom used to bring me here all the time when I was a kid.  During the spring and summer they have fresh vegetables grown mostly in rooftop gardens and even local honey.”

Derek looked slightly confused.

“Local honey?  Where do you have bees in New York?”

The steel and concrete of the city didn’t much seem like a place for bees to live.  He figured that there could be several colonies in Central Park; but no beekeepers for them.

“People raise them on their roofs.”

Mason shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world; for someone to raise bees on their roof and then sell the honey.  Derek simply shook his head and pulled his jacket closer to his body.

“Come on, Mrs. Bennett makes the best bread and they sell fast.”

It turned out that Mrs. Bennett was a little old woman with a small stand that sold some of the most mouthwatering smelling breads that Derek had ever come across.  Steam was rising up from the still warm loaves in the cool autumn air.

“Ah, little wolf.  Have you brought a friend with you today?  Where is your brother wolf?”

Mason smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Mrs. Bennett’s hand.

“Neal has gone off to college and left me all alone; it’s a lucky thing that I met Derek here.  He’s new to the city and has no idea about just how amazing it really is.  I’m taking him on a tour today to turn him from a tourist into a local.”

“Ah, very good.  Would you like your usual sweetheart?”

Mason smiled brightly.

“Of course!”

The woman took two small breads that smelled heavily of apples and wrapped them in a bit of paper while also pouring two cups of hot chocolate.  Mason handed over the money and handed one loaf and one chocolate to Derek before grabbing his own and biting into his bread with a look of delight on his face.

“Mmm!  It gets better every time you make it Mrs. Bennett.”

“Oh, little wolf; call me Martha.”

Mason smiled brightly and kissed the woman’s cheek before waving goodbye and leading Derek through the stands.

“If you see anything you want; let me know.  Today is my treat.”

Derek didn’t really feel all that great with letting Mason buy for him; but the kid’s uncle was showering him with money to earn his affection; so he would let it slide today and pay Mason back.  Besides, the bread just smelled so amazing.  He took a bite and moaned in delight as an explosion of vanilla, cinnamon, brown sugar, and apple erupted in his mouth.

“What is this?”

“She calls it Apple Pie bread.  It’s awesome with vanilla ice cream or as is on a cold morning.”

Derek gave a nod of agreement before trying his hot chocolate and freezing in his tracks to look back at the stall they had just left.

“I think I love that woman.”

Mason smiled brightly.  “Food really is the way to a man’s heart.”

***  
  
The market had been an amazing place.  It had been quiet when they had first arrived by half an hour later and it was bustling with customers and even more vendors.  He had fun just walking around and seeing what was for sale.  He ended up with a large bag of homemade beef jerky on their way out of the market.

He was silently chewing on a piece when a stiff wind blew and caused a shiver to run through his body.  A second later and a warm scarf was being wrapped around his neck and stuffed into his jacket.  Mason’s scent hung heavy on the fabric.

“Can’t have you freezing to death after only once stop; now can we?”

Mason smiled before zipping his jacket up a bit higher and leading Derek underground to the subway.  He took a moment to watch Mason walk as he buried his nose in the fabric of the scarf and took in a deep sniff.

The kid kind of smelled like home.

***  
  
The day was spent on and off of the subway and all over New York.  They didn’t go to the museums or any of the normal tourist destinations.  Instead they spent most of the morning watching street performers.

When lunch came they ate in a small pizza parlor with some of the best pizza that Derek had ever tasted.

When it had gotten warmer; they wandered around Central Park before finally heading out to get sushi for dinner.

All in all; it was an amazing day; but by the time Derek got home; he was exhausted and crashed into his bed and fell into a deep slumber.  He didn’t even realize that he still had the scarf around his neck.

***  
  
On Sunday morning Derek was awoken by some truly delightful scents and quiet conversation between his sister and someone else.  He stumbled his way out of the bed only to see his sister sitting at the table eating some poached eggs on toast made of homemade bread…probably from Mrs. Bennett.  Mason was standing at the stove, cooking Derek’s meal before setting it down in front of him.

“What are you doing here so early in the morning Mase?”

Mason sighed softly.  “It’s quiet at home.  I live alone while my uncle lives in some big fancy apartment in Manhattan.  It used to be me and Neal and now it’s just me.  It’s way too quiet.  Besides; I need music and you said you play guitar.  Well…I just so happen to have several of them with no one to play them.  What do you say Derek?”

“Yes!  I mean…that is…if it’s okay with Laura.”

Derek took a bite of his poached eggs on toast and looked at his sister with big puppy dog eyes.  Laura rolled her eyes.

“Fine, but don’t neglect your homework.  Either of you.”

Mason raised three fingers.  “Scouts honor.”

“Were you ever even a scout?”

“No, but that’s beside the point.  If I get all A’s my uncle gives me a pity bonus.”

Mason shrugged and picked up his coffee to take a sip.

“You know where to meet me Derek.  I’ll see you there around noon.”


End file.
